


Fool Me Twice

by tooyoungtobesostressed



Series: Sally and Percy Jackson [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt Percy, Past Abuse, Percy Jackson POV, Protective Percy Jackson, Trust Issues, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooyoungtobesostressed/pseuds/tooyoungtobesostressed
Summary: Sally and Percy Jackson are free.Gabe Ugliano is dead.They can finally start rebuilding their lives.But what happens when another threat makes its way into their lives? Can Percy protect his mom from the past repeating itself?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: Sally and Percy Jackson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764709
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147





	1. Mr. Blowfish

**Author's Note:**

> A flashback to The Titan's Curse- the first time we meet Paul Blofis.
> 
> Here is my take on what went on in our boy's head.
> 
> As usual, please enjoy me weaving my writing into Rick Riordan's in order to get that lovely familiarity of reading our favourite books again.

Percy stood at the saltwater spring in his cabin, rubbing Chiron's coin in his hand and trying to figure out what to say to his mom. Annabeth was missing, and he really wasn't in the mood to have one more adult tell him that doing nothing was the greatest thing he could do, but he figured his mom deserved an update.

Finally, Percy took a deep breath and threw in the coin. "O goddess, accept my offering."

The mist shimmered. The light from the bathroom was just enough to make a faint rainbow.

"Show me Sally Jackson," he said. "Upper East Side, Manhattan."

There, in the mist, was a scene Percy did not expect. His mom was sitting at their kitchen table with some… guy. They were laughing hysterically. There was a big stack of textbooks between them. The man was thirty-something, with longish salt-and-pepper hair and a brown jacket over a black T-shirt. He looked like an actor—like a guy who might play an undercover cop on television.

Percy was too stunned to say anything. He wondered if some god was playing a cruel trick on him. _This can’t be real._

His mom and the guy were too busy laughing to notice his Iris-message.

The guy said, "Sally, you're a riot. You want some more wine?"

"Ah, I shouldn't. You go ahead if you want."

"Actually, I'd better use your bathroom. May I?"

"Down the hall," she said, trying not to laugh.

The actor dude smiled and got up and left. As soon as he did, Percy unfroze. He took in an unsure breath.

"Mom!" He said.

She jumped so hard she almost knocked her textbooks off the table. Finally, she focused on the mist. "Percy! Oh, honey! Is everything okay?"

"What are you doing?" Percy demanded. He tried to relax. Maybe the guy was just a new neighbour. Maybe he was helping her with moving something, or… or-

She blinked. "Homework." Then she seemed to understand the look on his face. "Oh, honey, that's just Paul—um, Mr. Blofis. He's in my writing seminar."

Percy’s heart pounded when he saw his mum smile as she mentioned his name. She _had been_ enjoying being with that guy, he knew he hadn’t imagined it. Percy stared at her, confused that she didn’t see the problem in that. "Mr. Blowfish?"

"Blofis. He'll be back in a minute, Percy. Tell me what's wrong."

Percy fidgeted. He wanted his mom to be happy. He wanted her to enjoy her life. He just thought that- with her taking classes, and with Percy being there most of the year, and with no men around… He thought she _was_ happy with that. She was safe.

His mom was looking at him expectantly. She always knew when something was wrong. He couldn’t tell her what he thought about this _Paul_ guy until he knew more, but he could tell her about Annabeth. The other stuff too, but mostly it boiled down to Annabeth.

His mother's eyes teared up. Percy could tell she was trying hard to keep it together for his sake. "Oh, Percy…"

Percy hated seeing his mom cry. He quickly tried to change the subject. "Yeah. So they tell me there's nothing I can do. I guess I'll be coming home."

She turned her pencil around in her fingers. "Percy, as much as I want you to come home"—she sighed like she was mad at herself—"as much as I want you to be safe, I want you to understand something. You need to do whatever you think you have to."

Percy stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really, deep down, believe that you have to help save her? Do you think it's the right thing to do? Because I know one thing about you, Percy. Your heart is always in the right place. Listen to it."

Percy was brought back to the last day he ever saw _that man_ ; with Medusa’s head, and the look in his mom’s eye. "You're… you're telling me to go?"

His mother pursed her lips. "I'm telling you that… you're getting too old for me to tell you what to do. I'm telling you that I'll support you, even if what you decide to do is dangerous. I can't believe I'm saying this."

"Mom—"

The toilet flushed down the hall in their apartment.

"I don't have much time," his mom said. "Percy, whatever you decide, I love you. And I know you'll do what's best for Annabeth."

Percy caught his breath, feeling overwhelmed. Everything was happening so fast. He felt like he was losing grip of something important.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because she'd do the same for you."

And with that, Percy’s mother waved her hand over the mist, and the connection dissolved, leaving him with one final image of her new friend, Mr. Blowfish, smiling down at her; it made Percy’s skin crawl.

* * *

Percy stared at the saltwater spring. The longer he stared at it, the louder the gurling of the spring got. He heard it over his thoughts. He felt the noise rear up something in him; some feelings of fear, some of defiance. He didn’t know why he was feeling like this; he usually loved the sound.

His thoughts were torn.

He worried for Annabeth. Percy wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but he missed her. He wanted to talk about it with his mom because she always made him feel better, but now…

But now…

_Paul Blowfish?_

Being separated from Annabeth and seeing his mom with this _Paul_ guy…

Percy paced the room.

Two of the most important people in his life….

Long buried emotions threatened to overflow in him. He was getting agitated; he knew it by how the saltwater in the spring was slowly starting to bubble and boil.

_I can’t protect them._

_I can’t know they’re safe unless I’m with them._

_It’s my fault- I should have been there…_

_I should have been there…_

Percy grabbed his head. Dark energy filled his lungs. He felt restless. _Useless._ He paced faster; faster.

Flashes of memory blinded Percy. Annabeth disappearing down the cliff. His mom flinching when _that man_ raised a hand against her.

 _Annabeth is gone. Mom is alone with_ some guy.

Percy felt helpless as he felt everything slip out of his control. He heard laughter floating around in his mind. He knew that laugh. It belonged to the worst monster he’d ever met; the first monster who had ever made him feel so _weak_. The man was dead, but he still had so much control over Percy’s life.

“I should have been there!” Percy yelled as he fell to his knees and punched the ground with his fists. The saltwater exploded like a geyser, the hot water steaming as it doused everything. Percy let himself feel the scorching water on his skin. He wondered if it could harm him.

_How could I have let this happen again?_

* * *

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he remembered the dream.

Percy was in a barren cave, the ceiling heavy and low above him. Annabeth was kneeling under the weight of a dark mass that looked like a pile of boulders. She was too tired even to cry out. Her legs trembled. Any second, Percy knew she would run out of strength and the cavern ceiling would collapse on top of her.

Artemis ran to Annabeth and took the burden from her shoulders. Annabeth collapsed on the ground and lay there shivering. Artemis staggered, trying to support the weight of the black rocks.

Luke gathered up Annabeth's listless body and carried her away from the goddess.

A man's laughter echoed in the darkness, shaking the ground until it seemed the whole cavern ceiling would collapse. It wasn’t Gabe’s anymore. It wasn't Kronos’ either. Kronos's voice was raspy and metallic, like a knife scraped across stone. Percy had heard it taunting him many times before in his dreams. But this voice was deeper and lower, like a bass guitar. Its force made the ground vibrate.

* * *

Percy woke with a start. He was sure he'd heard a loud banging. He looked around the cabin. It was dark outside. The salt spring gurgled peacefully as if nothing had happened. His skin glistened from his dream, but was otherwise unharmed. There were no other sounds but the hoot of an owl in the woods and the distant surf on the beach.

He thought of his dream as beads of sweat rolled down his neck.

 _Annabeth_.

Luke had her. She was in danger.

 _I need to save her_.

He thought of his mom- of that guy in their apartment. He desperately wanted to call her and tell her to run. The guy wasn’t trustworthy. She shouldn’t be alone with him.

Something caught his eye in the moonlight. On his nightstand was Annabeth's New York Yankees cap. Percy stared at it for a second, feeling like he was making an impossible choice. He closed his eyes.

_“Percy, I think you’re enough like me to understand. If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself.”_

His mum has always been strong enough to take care of herself. She could make these decisions on her own; she didn’t need her son to tell her who to and who not to trust.

He opened his eyes.

That didn’t mean Percy had to trust the guy. It just meant that right then, Percy trusted Luke _less_.

He jumped as he heard something dense thumping on the door. BANG BANG.

He looked back at his comfortable bed. His bronze shield still hung on the wall, dented and unusable. On his nightstand was Annabeth's magic Yankees cap. On an impulse, Percy stuck the cap in his pocket. He had a feeling that once he opened that door, he wasn't coming back to his cabin for a long, long time.


	2. Paul, Meet Riptide

It all happened so fast; too fast.

It was Percy’s birthday. He hadn’t told anyone because it always fell right after camp, so none of his camp friends could usually come, and he didn’t have that many mortal friends. Besides, getting older didn’t seem like anything to celebrate since he had the big prophecy about him destroying or saving the world when he turned sixteen. Now Percy was turning fifteen. He was running out of time.

His mom threw him a small party at their new apartment. Paul Blofis came over. Percy had met Paul Blofis a few times before, and Percy wasn’t sure if he should be glad that his body cringed less and less when the man came over. He seemed nice, but Percy couldn’t- wouldn’t- shake the feeling that the man could switch at any moment; show his true colours. A shiver fell over Percy every time Paul Blofis laughed or drank a beer with his mom. Percy kept a close eye on her at all times.

Yet, he couldn’t deny how _happy_ his mom looked around Paul Blofis, or how Percy himself felt around the man. Paul Blofis felt _different_. He was clean and intelligent. He had put in a lot of effort to help Percy with Goode Highschool and always asked Percy how he was and what he was up to. He made his mom laugh and helped her with chores and cooking when he was around, especially when she was tired. They had spent just over a year together and already knew so much of each other. They moved together as comfortably as Percy and Annabeth did- _well…_ Percy thought, chewing the inside of his cheek, _not anymore._

Truthfully, Percy wasn’t sure where he and Annabeth stood after their quest. His heart ached as he realized he would much rather face Paul Blofis with her by him. Percy shook his head out of the thought. Annabeth had more important things to worry about, and he wasn’t even sure how she felt about him anymore. After what happened under the volcano, and then with the final line of the prophecy- it all felt so uncertain.

Besides, Percy trusted his mom’s instinct. 

Tyson came to his party, too, and his mother baked two extra blue cakes just for him.

While Tyson helped his mom blow up party balloons, Paul Blofis asked Percy to help him in the kitchen.

As they were pouring punch, Paul Blofis said, “I hear your mom signed you up for driver’s ed this fall.”

“Yeah. It’s cool. I can’t wait.”

Percy had been excited about getting his license forever, but his heart wasn’t in it anymore, and Paul could tell. Percy guessed it was that teacher aura. In a weird way he reminded Percy of Chiron sometimes, how he could look at someone and actually see their thoughts. Percy realized that this was why he felt so comfortable around Paul Blofis so quickly, and reminded himself to stay vigilant. His body was allowing his mind to feel safe around Paul Blofis and he kept willing himself to be aware of the something, anything that screamed: _untrustworthy._ It was like falling asleep in class and constantly waking up to make sure the teacher hadn’t caught him snoozing.

“You’ve had a rough summer,” the man said. “I’m guessing you lost someone important. And… girl trouble?”

Percy stared at him. “How do you know that? Did my mom –“

He held up his hands. “Your mom hasn’t said a thing. And I won’t pry. I just know there’s something unusual about you, Percy. You’ve got a lot going on that I can’t figure out. But I was also fifteen once, and I’m just guessing from your expression… Well, you’ve had a rough time.”

Percy nodded. He’d promised his mom he would tell Paul the truth about him, but now didn’t seem the time. Not yet. “I lost a couple of friends at this camp I go to,” I said. “I mean, not close friends, but still –“

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. And, uh, I guess the girl stuff…”

“Here.’ Paul handed Percy some punch. ‘To your fifteenth birthday. And to a better year to come.”

They tapped their paper cups together and drank.

“Percy, I kind of feel bad, giving you one more thing to think about,” Paul said. “But I wanted to ask you something.”

Percy’s breath stuck in his throat. He scolded himself for relaxing, and realized Paul Blofis had that affect on him and his mom. Around the man, Percy and his mom felt almost safe. Percy frowned, not sure what to think of that. “Yeah?”

“Girl stuff.”

Percy’s frown deepened. “What do you mean?”

“Your mom,” Paul said. “I’m thinking about proposing to her.”

Percy almost dropped his cup. His mind reeled. He had never imagined Paul to become a permanent part of their lives, the idea of marriage had not occurred to Percy and it hit him like a truck. “You mean… marrying her? You and her?”

It was so fast; too fast. His heart beat erratically in his ribcage.

_Another husband? Another step-dad?_

“Well, that was the general idea. Would that be okay with you?”

“You’re asking my permission?” Percy croaked.

Paul scratched his beard. ‘I don’t know if it’s permission, so much, but she’s your mother. And I know you’re going through a lot. I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t talk to you about it first, man to man.’

‘Man to man,’ Percy repeated. It sounded strange, saying that. His thoughts were spinning. He was suddenly reminded of how he felt on Mount Othrys last year. Percy thought about Paul and his mom, how she smiled and laughed more whenever he was around, and how Paul had gone out of his way to get Percy into high school. His mom deserved happiness, and even Percy had to admit that Paul was nothing like his ex-step-father. He found himself saying, “I think that’s a great idea, Paul. Go for it.”

Paul smiled really wide then. ‘Cheers, Percy. Let’s join the party.

* * *

Percy bid farewell to Tyson and Nico. His mom had insisted they both take some cake home, and Percy couldn’t help but smile at how odd the pair looked; an excitable cyclops and a son of Hades, both looking very happy about their cake slices.

Tyson gave Percy a big hug, and Nico wished him a happy birthday, the surprise guest nodding solemnly as he and Percy remembered what they had discussed. Percy thanked the boy and watched them leave, his body feeling heavy with premonition.

He felt much older than fifteen. His mind was flooded with thoughts of the quest, the battle, camp, of Annabeth, of Rachel, of Calypso. Then he would remember Kronos, Luke, Typhon, and the prophecy, and his face would be shadowed with a brooding look. Soon after his mind would be filled with thoughts of Poseidon, Nico and his plan, the curse, school, Paul.

The proposal.

His mom.

Percy pulled himself out of his thoughts and found himself staring into an empty hallway. He closed the door and leaned his forehead against it, wishing he could forget about it all. He felt like he was in the midst of everything, like the fate of the world was in his hands; and he felt so out of control.

This was why, perhaps, when he heard his mom scream, Percy left his mind behind and let his instincts take over.

It was all over in a blur. Percy’s limbs tensed and moved impossibly fast. The pen in his pocket was unsheathed. He was in the kitchen in seconds. His mom was behind him, the man was in front of him, Riptide against his throat, Percy’s left forearm against his chest. Percy was still shorter than Paul Blofis, but the man’s eyes were filled with shock and fear.

His mom called Percy’s name urgently, softly; like she did when he woke up with a nightmare. Percy didn’t hear it. For a moment, his senses were assaulted by the smell of grease, the taste of blood, the sound of poker chips.

Paul Blofis took a deep breath, staring at Percy as if he had never seen the boy before. “Percy,” he breathed, “where did you get a baseball bat from-”

“You will not touch my mother again,” Percy snarled through clenched teeth. Blood pounded in his ears.

“Percy, honey.” His mom touched his arm gently. “Baby I’m alright, nothing happened-”

“Mom,” Percy’s eyes betrayed him, filling with tears. With everything on his mind, he _couldn’t believe_ he had let this happen again. He couldn’t believe he had let his mother down. “I’m so sorry I didn’t see-” his voice broke. Percy’s armed still surged with adrenaline, and Paul was keeping as still as he could. Percy looked on the floor. He knew Riptide couldn’t hurt the man, but he didn’t need a sword to kill a man who hurt his mom. He forced himself to take a breath and try again. “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfectly fine, Percy,” he could hear the concern in his mother’s voice, “nothing happened, sweetheart.”

Percy frowned. “But… I heard you scream.” Percy remembered the sound and glared up at Paul Blofis again, the man who had asked to _marry_ his mother just hours before.

And Percy had said _go for it_.

He tightened his grip on Riptide. “Mom, if he hurt you-”

“Oh, Percy. It’s alright- I wasn’t screaming.” She softly grabbed Percy’s shoulders and slowly pulled him away from Paul Blofis. “I was laughing at a joke, I wasn’t screaming.”

His mom enveloped Percy into her arms, who was still too shocked to make sense of the situation. Suddenly he was back in their kitchen. Suddenly he realized Riptide was unsheathed and he had been ready to kill the man who made his mom’s life easier and made her laugh. Percy’s eyes widened as he leaned into the hug, realizing he had just ruined that for his mom. Even his tears didn’t know what to do; he was simply… frozen.

Percy’s mom combed her fingers through his hair. He felt her chest vibrate as she spoke to Paul, probably asking him not to press charges against her crazy son. Percy closed his eyes tightly. He wondered how she could be so okay with him ruining such an important part of her life.

Percy’s ears picked up the sound of Paul’s voice.

“Unless you’d prefer me to leave, Sally, I really would rather stay.”

Percy let out a deep breath of relief as his mom held him tighter. He realized both of them had been expecting Paul to leave their lives; decide it was all too much for him.

Percy felt a hand much heavier than his mom’s touch his shoulder. “Percy,” Paul mirrored his mom’s soft voice, “I would never, never hurt your mother. I swear it.”

Percy stared at the hand on his shoulder. “Swear it on the River Styx.”

There was a moment of silence. Percy felt his mom nod, then turned around to face Paul. His mom’s arm held her son close to her.

Paul’s face looked confused, but also soft with kindness. For someone that had just been threatened, he was extremely calm. Paul was not acting in a way Percy could predict of a man. He could almost tangibly feel a new image of a man being formed in front of him.

“I swear it on the River Styx, I will never hurt your mom.”

Percy relaxed. He shuffled on his feet. Exhaustion replaced his adrenaline, and with it, a realization of the gravity of what he had been about to do. His mother squeezed his shoulder. “Sorry, uh, Paul, for attacking you. I was-”

Paul waved his hand, smiling politely. Percy could tell he was still a little freaked out, but he was trying to make the best of the situation. “You’re incredibly strong, I’ll give you that.”

Percy chuckled abashedly, which made Paul relax. Percy’s mom ruffled his hair. “Come on Percy, you look like you’re going to fall asleep standing. Let’s get you to bed.”

Percy didn’t protest. He was still embarrassed, but saw no shame or anger in his mother’s face. He allowed himself to be led to the bathroom, while Paul gathered his things ready to leave. After his mom had him promise he would brush his teeth properly, she told him she’d be back in half an hour to walk Paul to his car, which was parked right outside their apartment block. Percy nodded solemnly.

“Are you going to tell him about…?” Percy didn’t need to say it. They were both thinking of the monster that had ruled their lives for so long.

His mom’s blue eyes crinkled. She touched his cheek. “Yes, sweetheart. I think I’m ready to tell Paul.”

Percy nodded again. He watched as she turned around, about to close the bathroom door.

“Mom?”

His mom turned around. The warmth on her face made Percy’s throat close up.

“I’m sorry if- if-”

“Percy, you have nothing to be sorry for.” His mom smiled, then raised her eyebrows, “unless you don’t put that toothbrush in your mouth soon. You better be in bed by the time I’m back.”

“I promise!” Percy smiled as she walked away.

“And no Iris-Messaging! Annabeth can wait until tomorrow to see your pretty face again!”

“ _Mom_!”


End file.
